Chanyeol - Baekhyun
by enamsatuempat
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble-Cerita Pendek Tentang Chanyeol & Baekhyun. CHANBAEK. Yaoi.
1. 1

Who Is He?

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol, _youtuber_ yang terkenal akan lagu ciptaannya, akhirnya membuat akun instagram setelah banyak dari _fans_ nya yang meminta dengan alasan agar mereka bisa mengenal lebih dekat dengannya.

Kehidupan sehari-harinya yang bisa di bilang sibuk membuatnya jarang membuka aplikasi instagram. Bahkan baru dua foto yang di posting disana setelah hampir satu bulan ia membuat akun itu.

Hari ini adalah hari liburnya setelah sekian lama ia tak mendapatkannya. Chanyeol hendak memposting foto baru yang menampakan dirinya tengah bermain gitar saat sebuah notifikasi muncul. Seseorang baru saja mengikutinya di instagram. Penasaran, Chanyeol pun membuka profilnya. "Baekhyunee" ia menyebutkan nama _ID_ nya.

'Hmm' gumamnya. Matanya bergulir ke bawah, mengamati setiap foto yang ada. Binaran kagum terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol. Tanpa banyak pikir, Chanyeol pun segera mengikuti balik akun itu.

Kembali matanya mengamati salah satu foto yang menurutnya luar biasa. Chanyeol pun meninggalkan komentar 'cantik' di foto itu. Setelahnya ia kembali ke profilnya dan memposting foto yang tadi sudah sempat di simpannya di draft. Segera setelah fotonya terposting, Chanyeol pun keluar dari aplikasi instagram tanpa melihat komentar apa yang _fans_ nya berikan di postingan terbarunya.

Di tempat lain, seorang lelaki tengah menatap bingung layar ponselnya yang menampakkan sebuah akun baru saja mengikutinya dan sebuah komentar yang membuat mukanya berubah merah.

"Hun- _ah_ , kau kenal seorang yang bernama Chanyeol?"

"Dia _youtuber_ yang sering aku ceritakan, hyung. Kenapa?"

"Dia memfollow instagramku dan sejak kapan aku memfollownya?"


	2. 2

Idiot Couple

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Hera tidak tau apa yang Baekhyun, Kakaknya itu sukai dari teman sebangkunya, tiang listrik berjalan, begitu sebutan Chanyeol darinya. Chanyeol memang tampan, tapi kelakuannya itu sungguh menyedihkan, menurut Hera.

Setiap kali sepulangnya dari sekolah, Baekhyun akan menghampiri dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan hari ini? Apa ada yang mendekatinya?"

Sebelumnya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menghela nafas dan menceritakan kegiatan Chanyeol hari itu. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Tubuhnya lelah karena ia kebagian jatah piket kelas. Dan Baekhyun menambahkan rasa lelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri?! Kau tunangannya bukan?!" Sungutnya.

"Tapi bisa saja dia berbohong padaku!"

"Oh astaga, Kak. Dia selalu memakai cincin pertunangan kalian. Satu lagi, siapa juga yang mau dengan idiot kelebihan kalsium sepertinya! Dan pindahlah ke sekolahku agar kau tak harus bertanya tentang si idiot itu padaku setiap hari!" Hera berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menuju kamarnya, sungguh tubuhnya sudah meronta minta dilempar ke kasur empuknya, mengabaikan Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh emosinya.

" _Ya_! Yang kau sebut idiot itu calon kakak iparmu!"

"Ibu~!! Mengapa aku harus mempunyai kakak yang sama idiot dengan tunangannya"

" _Ya_! Byun Hera! Aku mendengarmu!"

Di sisi lain rumah itu, tepat di dapur, Nyonya Byun menahan tawa mendengar teriakan kedua anaknya. Oh dan seorang lagi yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk, itu Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bingungnya yang sedetik kemudian berganti cengiran lebar khas miliknya.


	3. 3

Baekhyun

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Semua orang tau Baekhyun itu pencinta buku. Dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada selalu ada setidaknya satu buku di dekapannya. Jadi saat Chanyeol mendekatinya, semua orang yang mengetahui itu pasti akan berpikiran sama. _Pasti akan di acuhkan_. Karena hal seperti itu sudah pernah terjadi pada Kris si ketua senat, Sehun si kapten basket dan Jongin si cassanova kampus.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol yang notabene mahasiswa baru bisa menggeser posisi 'buku' di hati Baekhyun?

"Hai, cantik." Baekhyun bergeming, masih setia dengan buku di hadapannya.

"Hai, pujaan hatiku." tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang~" dan rengekan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Chanyeol" dan kembali Baekhyun mengabaikannya untuk sebuah buku. Membuat Chanyeol tak sadar menghela nafas.

Ini hari kelimanya di kampus baru, hari kelima juga ia mencoba mendekati Baekhyun. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda kemajuan. Bisa saja ia beralih mendekati perempuan atau lelaki lain, tapi Chanyeol tak mau. Yang Chanyeol inginkan hanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun itu cantik juga tampan. Baekhyun itu pintar. Baekhyun itu mengagumkan. Dan Baekhyun itu pemilik hatinya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Kelasmu akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi." Lagi, Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang sebelum aku menjemputmu." Kecupan singkat Chanyeol berikan di kepala Baekhyun lalu melenggang pergi dari perpustakaan. Tak menyadari rona merah di wajah Baekhyun.

Dan kejadian itu tak luput dari mata beberapa orang yang akhirnya menyebar ke seluruh kampus. Membuat banyak orang berpikir 'apakah Chanyeol berhasil meluluhkan hati Baekhyun?'

Mereka hanya tak tau, bahwa sudah sejak lama Chanyeol meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Atau malah sebaliknya?


	4. 4

Mantan

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Duk.

Bruk.

"Aah!" Baekhyun mengaduh memegang dahinya. Buku-buku yang dibawanya jatuh berhamburan. 'Sial' gumamnya. Bukan sakit yang dirasanya tapi lebih ke malu. Menabrak tiang didepan banyak orang karena terlalu serius menatap seseorang di kejauhan sana.

"Hahaha..." tawa dibelakangnya mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap lelaki idiot yang menertawakannya, itu sahabat sehidup sematinya omong-omong.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Jong. Jangan salahkan aku kalau Sehun tau kau menggoda Luhan tadi." Baekhyun menyeringai lalu berjongkok mengumpulkan buku-bukunya.

"Ya! Jangan coba-coba." Jongin beringsut mendekat berniat membantu Baekhyun mengumpulkan buku-bukunya.

Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri. Mencoba untuk tidak menatap seseorang yang tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun orang itu sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hei, Baek. Sepertinya Chanyeol memperhatikanmu." oh sepertinya Jongin menyadari.

"Diam kau, Jong."

"Aku serius, Baek." Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya, tetap melanjutkan jalannya menuju parkiran. Kelasnya sudah berakhir jadi ia berniat untuk pulang.

"Baek, aku tau Chanyeol masih mencintaimu. Kau juga masih mencintainya bukan? Mengapa kalian tidak kembali bersama? Mengapa kalian harus berakhir? Hei, Baek. Jawab aku!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Menatap tajam Jongin dan dengan sekuat tenaga memukulkan salah satu buku yang dipegangnya ke kepala sahabat idiotnya itu.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Jongin."

"Sshh.. Ini sakit kalau kau mau tau. Dan omong kosong? Aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Kalau masih saling mencintai kenapa harus menjadi mantan?"

Lagi pukulan Baekhyun berikan pada Jongin. Bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Matanya makin menatap tajam Jongin. Aura hitam seakan memancar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sudah aku bilang berhenti bicara omong kosong. Siapa yang sudah berpisah? Siapa yang menjadi mantan? Siapa?!"

"Aah, Baek. Sakit. Berhenti tolong. Aduh.."

"Jawab! Siapa yang kau maksud?! Aku? Sejak kapan aku dan Chanyeol putus hah?! Berhenti membuat gosip Jongin!!" Pukulan Baekhyun berhenti tapi aura hitam masih mengelilinginya.

"Kau yang mengatakan kalian akan berpisah semalam. Bukankah itu artinya kau putus dengannya?"

"Astaga. Mengapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan idiot ini. Aku bilang berangkat terpisah bukan berpisah, Jongin. Ya Tuhan"

"Oh? Jadi bukan putus?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan Jongin lalu memasuki mobil barunya yang menjadi alasan ia berangkat terpisah dengan Chanyeol. Kekasih yang sudah bersama dengannya dua tahun ini.

\--

Makasih buat yg udah mau sempetin baca. Dan buat yg review juga, makasih dan maaf soalnya belom ada rencana buat di bikin lanjutan chap 3 nya. Mungkin lain kali hehehe.. See u


	5. 5

The Creepiest person I've ever met

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Semasa tinggal di Seattle Baekhyun sering mengeluh karena kelakuan teman kakaknya yang sering datang kerumah dan menggodanya. Baekhyun bahkan bersumpah kalau perempuan itu adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui.

Kesabaran Baekhyun menipis, kemuakan Baekhyun sudah berada di tingkat teratas. Perempuan itu, sebut saja Cathy, semakin menjadi. Bukan hanya menggoda, Cathy sudah berani memasuki wilayahnya tanpa ijin.

Akhirnya dengan alibi merindukan kota tempatnya dilahirkan, Baekhyun meminta ijin kakaknya untuk pergi ke Seoul. Meskipun dengan perdebatan yang panjang, ijin pun di perolehnya.

Tak membuang waktu, dua hari setelah ijin di dapat Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di ibukota Korea Selatan itu.

Taksi yang di naiki Baekhyun berjalan setelah ia menyebutkan alamat tujuannya. Sempat tertidur karena _jetlag_ yang di alaminya juga perjalanan dari _airport_ menuju alamat tujuannya cukup jauh, Baekhyun kini sudah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah tingkat dua yang tak terlalu besar tapi terlihat nyaman.

Tiga kali ketukan pintu di hadapannya terbuka menampilkan lelaki tampan dengan postur tubuh hampir sama dengannya.

"Baekhyuniee~ Ayo masuk lalu ceritakan bagaimana perjalananmu."

Dia Junmyeon, Junjun _Hyung_ begitu Baekhyun memanggil. Kakak sepupunya yang sering menjadi tempat curhat Baekhyun. Begitu Baekhyun mengatakan akan pergi ke Seoul, Junmyeon menjadi orang pertama yang mengajukan diri agar Baekhyun tinggal dengannya.

Singkatnya setelah menceritakan perjalanan panjangnya, Baekhyun di antar menuju kamar yang akan di tempatinya sebelum ia mendapatkan apartemen baru. Melemparkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Setelah tiga jam tertidur dan setengah jam membersihkan diri, Baekhyun turun menuju lantai bawah.

Sayup-sayup terdengar pembicaraan dari ruang tengah. _'mungkin memperkenalkan diri bukan masalah, aku juga bisa dapat teman baru.'_ Batinnya. Jadi ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Junmyeon yang memang duduk menghadapnya menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah Baekhyun- _ah_ kemari. _Hyung_ kenalkan pada tetangga sebelah kita." Dengan senyum manis yang terpasang di bibir Baekhyun menghampiri Junmyeon.

"Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun, sepupuku. Kalian seumuran, pasti bisa cocok kalau mengobrol."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan belum sempat ia berbicara, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Hai, cantik. Jadi pacarku ya?"

Dan hari itu, Baekhyun bersumpah kalau Cathy adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan, maka sosok Chanyeol di hadapannya adalah makluk paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia temui.


	6. 6

Regret

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Chanyeol itu anak penurut. Ia akan menuruti semua permintaan orang tuanya. Semua, sebelum ia untuk pertama kalinya mengajak kekasihnya datang ke rumah utama Park atas permintaan ibunya.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyesal menuruti permintaan ibunya. Untuk pertama kalinya juga Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi membawa Baekhyun ke rumah utama.

Tapi sayangnya, janji tinggal janji. Baru saja ibunya menelepon memintanya untuk membawa Baekhyun datang ke rumah utama lagi dan jika tidak ibunya akan menghapus Chanyeol dari silsilah keluarga Park juga mencopot Chanyeol dari jabatannya saat ini. Ibunya itu tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Maka dengan keterpaksaan, Chanyeol mengiyakan permintaan ibunya. Bukan karena Chanyeol lebih sayang pada jabatan tapi kalau ia sampai kehilangan itu semua, bagaimana bisa ia melamar dan menikahi Baekhyun lalu menafkahinya kalau ia saja tak punya pekerjaan?

Sorenya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun. Sang terkasih sudah berdiri di depan gerbang saat Chanyeol sampai. Segera setelah Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah utama Park.

Baekhyun merasakan genggaman kuat di tangannya. Dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol dan menggengam dengan tangan yang lain. Beruntung mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

" _Everything will be okay_. Jangan khawatir" di akhiri dengan kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku tau. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, _Dear_ "

"Yeollie~" tatapan Baekhyun yang menggemaskan adalah hal yang tak bisa ditolaknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mencoba tersenyum lalu mencium tangan Baekhyun yang di genggamnya. Menjalankan mobil setelah lampu hijau menyala.

Yang di katakan Baekhyun memang benar. Semua baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan hati Chanyeol.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak turun dari mobilnya, Baekhyun sudah di monopoli oleh ibunya kemudian kakaknya ikut bergabung.

Hal inilah yang Chanyeol sesali. Karena kalau Baekhyun datang ke rumah utama itu artinya Baekhyun hanya akan bersama dua wanita penguasa rumah. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk diam memperhatikan.


	7. 7

I Love You

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

 _Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu pengganggu. Pengganggu ketenangan hatinya. Karena sejak Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol, hati Baekhyun yang biasanya tenang berubah jadi penuh gejolak._

 _Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu penghancur. Penghancur dinding tebal hatinya. Karena sejak Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun, dinding yang sengaja ia bangun runtuh secara perlahan._

* * *

Baekhyun itu terlalu polos untuk lelaki berusia dua puluh enam. Itulah mengapa rekan kerjanya mengatur _blind date_ untuknya. Agar Baekhyun tau rasanya jatuh cinta karena demi Tuhan, Baekhyun belum pernah merasakannya.

Chanyeol itu terlalu dingin. Di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh delapan Chanyeol baru sekali berpacaran, itupun saat masih bersekolah. Setelahnya Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin, dan menutup akses untuk orang-orang yang ingin mendekatinya. Teman-temannya hanya mengelus dada saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol menolak perempuan yang datang padanya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol menolak acara _blind date_ itu. Tapi ternyata kekeras kepalaan temannya itu sungguh besar. Jadi, dengan keterpaksaan Chanyeol datang ke _cafe_ yang temannya tentukan. Disana ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya.

Hari itu mereka bertukar nomor. Setelahnya mereka saling berkirim pesan sesekali menelepon dan terkadang bertemu. Dan berlanjut hingga dua bulan.

Baekhyun yang merasa nyaman pada Chanyeol. Begitupun Chanyeol, ia pun tak pernah menunjukkan sikap dinginnya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka sudah saling mengenal kepribadian masing-masing.

Bulan berikutnya pertemuan mereka semakin intens. Bahkan Chanyeol kadang mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun lalu mereka makan malam di _cafe_ tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

Baekhyun kini lebih sering tersipu, rona merah muda di pipinya terlihat jelas. Chanyeol masih sedingin sebelumnya, namun tidak di depan Baekhyun.

Tujuh bulan mereka saling mengenal, berteman, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk datang ke _cafe universe,_ nama yang mereka berikan untuk _cafe_ tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

Baekhyun datang tepat pukul delapan, waktu janji mereka. Chanyeol sudah duduk di meja biasa mereka tempati. _Cafe_ tak terlalu ramai karena mereka datang di hari kerja.

Mereka berbincang hingga makanan datang. Makan dalam diam sambil mendengarkan lagu yang di putar.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat setelah mereka selesai makan. Chanyeol berdehem memecah keheningan.

"Boo.." itu panggilan khususnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

"Hm?"

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang teman. Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin sederhana namun indah.

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya, tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. "Yeol.."

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?"


	8. 8

The End

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Lima tahun berpacaran nyatanya tak membuat Chanyeol berkeinginan untuk melamar Baekhyun. Usia mereka sudah matang padahal. Tapi hingga kini lamaran tak kunjung Baekhyun terima.

Sempat terbesit di pikiran Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol tidaklah serius dengan hubungan mereka. Namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi percaya pada Chanyeol.

Malam ini hal itu hinggap lagi di pikiran Baekhyun. Seminggu sudah Chanyeol berada di Jeju mengurus pekerjaan namun tak sekalipun memberi kabar. Sesibuk itukah Chanyeol?

Ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar. Menampakkan sebuah pesan berisi gambar yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sekalipun.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sebuah panggilan.

"Ya?"

"Tetap awasi dia dan terus laporkan padaku." Telponnya dimatikan.

Seminggu berlalu. Yang artinya sudah dua minggu Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya.

Baekhyun kecewa? Tentu. Baekhyun marah? Apalagi. Tapi apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah menunggu juga merencanakan sesuatu untuk hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali. Hari ini juga rencana Baekhyun akan terlaksana.

"Sayaang aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku tak menghubungimu, banyak masalah di Jeju"

"Hm tak apa"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan melangkah masuk ke ruangannya diikuti oleh Chanyeol di belakang.

"Chan.. kau tau aku tak suka dikhianati bukan?" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di depan meja kerjanya.

"Tentu aku tau sayang"

Baekhyun menyeringai. Sebuah amplop coklat tebal di meja ia ambil. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberikan amplop itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Untukmu. Sebagai hadiah anniversary kita yang kelima. Aku harap kau suka." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai-sampai Chanyeol kesusahan menelan ludahnya.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak saat melihat isi amplop itu. Puluhan atau mungkin ratusan poto Chanyeol dengan seorang lelaki yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun. Ada poto saat Chanyeol makan dengan lelaki itu, lalu bergandengan tangan, bahkan sampai poto saat Chanyeol mencium bibir lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih untuk lima tahun ini Chanyeol. Terima kasih untuk cinta yang pernah kau beri, untuk ketulusan yang kau tunjukkan, untuk janji yang kau ucapkan dan untuk pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan." Baekhyun maju dua langkah, memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa bersamanya sekarang Chanyeol. Aku melepaskanmu beserta jabatanmu." Pelukan Baekhyun lepas namun kini tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Wajah datar dengan mata tajam Baekhyun adalah ketakutan bagi seluruh pegawainya. Termasuk Chanyeol.

"Surat pemecatanmu sudah aku tanda tangani dan sudah ada di mejamu. Silahkan pergi dari sini." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya berjalan santai menuju kursi kebesarannya.

"Oh, apartemen, mobil juga segala jenis kartu kredit yang aku beri padamu dulu aku tarik kembali. Tenang saja, barang-barang yang kau beli sendiri sudah ada di depan pintu rumah kekasihmu sekarang."

"Jadi, kau bisa pergi sekarang? Dan tolong jangan kau tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi."

Bukan Baekhyun sudah tak mencintai Chanyeol. Ia masih sangat mencintai. Tapi untuk apa ia terus bersama dengan seorang pengkhianat?


	9. 9

We Are Here

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Suasana duka itu masih ada. Bahkan seperti tak ingin pergi. Baekhyun terdiam di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat dengan mata yang menatap sendu. Tangannya terjulur hendak mengetuk namun urung setelah mendengar isakan dari dalam. Kembali matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Appa..." anak lelaki berumur tujuh tahun menghampirinya. Dengan mata sembab yang sama berair.

Baekhyun peluk Dokjun, membagi kekuatannya pada anak lelakinya.

"Appa... Kapan _Abeoji_ akan keluar? Aku merindukan _Abeoji_ , Appa." Airmata mengalir di pipi Dokjun.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Appa pun juga merindukannya. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur, ini sudah larut untukmu, sayang." Baekhyun membawa anak lelakinya dalam gendongan. Sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaan si kecil agar ia cepat terlelap.

Semua berawal dari kabar mengejutkan dari kepolisian yang mengatakan kedua orang tua Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan akibat mobil lain dari arah berbeda kehilangan kendali. Supir yang membawa mobil itu meninggal di tempat, sedangkan kedua orang tua Chanyeol kritis dan kemudian meninggal saat tiba di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol terpuruk. Setelah mengkremasi kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol mengurung diri. Ini adalah hari keempat dan Chanyeol masih mengurung diri. Tanpa makan tanpa minum. Tanpa mempedulikan ada dua orang yang juga terluka.

Setelah sang anak tertidur, Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar orang tua Chanyeol, tempat dimana Chanyeol mengurung diri.

"Chan.." lirihnya.

"Sampai kapan? Tidakkah empat hari ini cukup untukmu mengurung?" Baekhyun tau Chanyeol mendengarnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di depan pintu. Bersandar kemudian melanjutkan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Dokjun merindukanmu. Aku pun." Matanya mulai memerah dengan bening menyelimuti.

"Chan... Bukankah janji kita dulu adalah berbagi suka maupun duka? Tapi mengapa sekarang kau memilih merasakan dukamu sendiri? Tidak adakah kepercayaanmu padaku?" Airmata mengalir perlahan di pipi halusnya.

"Chan... Kau tau? Obat terbaik untuk sebuah keterpurukan adalah pelukan orang tersayang. Tempat terbaik untuk menyandar adalah bahu orang tercinta. Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku dan Dokjun adalah duniamu. Bukankah itu artinya kami adalah orang yang kau sayang dan cinta? Tapi mengapa? Mengapa aku tak merasakannya saat ini?" Isakan tak lagi bisa di redam. Menarik kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepala disana. Isakannya sungguh terdengar pilu.

"Kami disini untukmu, Chan." Suaranya teredam di kedua lututnya, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama. Baekhyun mendongak, menunjukkan wajah kesedihannya.

Memeluk Baekhyun adalah yang Chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya. Seolah mendapat cambukan dalam dirinya setelah melihat raut wajah sedih juga mata yang sembab milik Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek."


	10. 10

Oh no!

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

"Chanyeolie~" lelaki mungil bermata sipit itu menghampiri lelaki tinggi bermata bulat yang sedang fokus menonton televisi.

Lelaki tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu hanya meliriknya lalu kembali fokus pada televisi.

"Aishh, Chanyeol!" Lelaki mungil itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu merebut _remote_ yang sejak tadi di pegang Chanyeol. Kemudian menekan tombol _off_.

Putaran bola mata malas Chanyeol berikan setelahnya.

"Berikan _remote_ nya."

"Tidak!"

"Oh ayolah."

"Cium aku dulu baru aku berikan _remote_ ini."

"Tidak! Sudah cepat berikan _remote_ nya!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikan nada suaranya. Membuat lelaki mungil dihadapannya berkaca-kaca.

"Chanyeolie membentakku? Chanyeolie sudah tidak mencintaiku? Hiks"

"Hah.." helaan nafas Chanyeol keluarkan dengan keras. Keningnya ia pijat memutar. ' _Lagi_ ' pikirnya.

"Chanyeolie jahat! Baekhyunie membenci Chanyeolie!" Lelaki mungil itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya! Byun Eunhyun! Berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, berhentilah mengujiku."

Lelaki mungil itu terdiam di tempatnya sedang lelaki mungil lainnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sejak tadi dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Eunhyun, kembalilah ke apartementmu, Leeyeol sudah pasti menunggumu disana."

Lelaki mungil yang bernama Eunhyun itu mencebikkan bibirnya. Melangkah keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Kau tak menyenangkan, Chanyeol." Katanya.

Sedang Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya. Lelaki mungil lainnya yang kini sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas.

"Baekhyunie.. Mau berapa kali lagi kau mengujiku?"

Baekhyun hanya memberikan cengiran sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekali lalu beranjak menuju kamar mereka.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Dan ingatlah sayang, hukuman menantimu karena telah mengujiku lagi."

Baekhyun kaku ditempatnya. Seharusnya Baekhyun ingat, menguji Chanyeol dengan meminta saudara kembarnya, Eunhyun berpura-pura menjadi dirinya, adalah kesalahan yang berat.

"Oh, tidak. Aku punya kelas pagi besok." Bisik Baekhyun.


	11. 11

Kupu-kupu Cinta

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Katanya kalau orang jatuh cinta itu, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut. Rasanya aneh tapi menyenangkan. Rasanya menggelitik, menciptakan lengkungan indah di bibir.

Aku sudah pernah merasakannya saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali, lalu kedua, lalu ketiga, hingga aku tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali aku merasakannya. Karena setiap kali melihat dirinya, rasa aneh itu ada. Ribuan kupu-kupu itu muncul tanpa aku minta lalu beterbangan di perutku membuatku ingin selalu tersenyum.

Aku mencintainya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bertambah dari hari ke hari. Terus menumpuk, hingga aku sendiri tak tau sudah sebesar apa rasa cintaku.

Dia adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki yang membuatku merasakan rasa aneh di perutku. Lelaki yang kini ada di hadapanku. Lelaki kini akan menjadi suamiku.

"Aku, Park Chanyeol, membawa Anda, Byun Baekhyun, untuk menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati Anda sejak hari ini, untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, untuk kaya, untuk miskin, sakit, dan kesehatan semua hari-hari kehidupan kita, sampai kematian memisahkan kita." Ucapnya dengan tegas dihadapan pendeta, orang tua kami, sanak saudara, teman-teman, dan jemaat lain yang hadir.

"Saya, Byun Baekhyun, membawa Anda, Park Chanyeol, menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati Anda sejak hari ini, untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk, untuk kaya, untuk miskin, sakit, dan kesehatan semua hari-hari kehidupan kita, sampai kematian memisahkan kita."

Lalu saat pendeta mengumumkan bahwa kami sudah menjadi sepasang suami-suami, kupu-kupu itu semakin banyak dan berterbangan di perutku.

Aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana, karena kupu-kupu itu telah berhasil membuatku tak kuasa berdiri. Maka saat Chanyeol menciumku seperti yang diminta pendeta, aku dengan cepat mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, dan itu memperdalam ciuman kami.


	12. 12

Sorrow

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Semua telah terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan Chanyeol selain meratapi dan menyesali. Meratapi hidupnya. Menyesali apa yang telah di lakukannya.

Kebenaran telah terkuak. Kenyataan menamparnya dengan telak. Menimbulkan penyesalan yang besar untuknya.

Emosi telah membutakan matanya. Menulikan indera pendengarnya.

Chanyeol bak seorang iblis yang tak memiliki hati nurani terus menyiksa Baekhyun. Mengacuhkan jerit tangis dan mata memohon Baekhyun.

Bahkan saat mata Baekhyun sudah terpejam rapat dengan mulut terbuka, saat kedua tangan Baekhyun terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya, saat indera pencium Baekhyun tak lagi menghembuskan nafas, Chanyeol masih terus menyiksanya.

Lalu setelah merasa puas, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di apartemennya.

Chanyeol menyesal. Sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Kalau saja saat itu ia tak membiarkan emosi memenuhi pikirannya. Kalau saja saat itu ia mendengarkan Baekhyun. Mungkin saat ini Baekhyun masih berada disisinya. Tertawa bersamanya.

Kenyataan itu sungguh menamparnya. Seseorang yang di cemburuinya, seseorang yang membuatnya membunuh Baekhyun, nyatanya hanyalah saudara tiri Baekhyun, yang sering di ceritakan Baekhyun padanya. Emosi benar-benar membutakan segalanya.

Meminta maaf pun rasanya percuma. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah menjadi abu. Baekhyun sudah tak ada disisinya. Baekhyun sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya.


	13. 13

Baekhyun

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu bukanlah siswa yang bodoh, buktinya ia selalu masuk sepuluh besar peringkat kelasnya sejak sekolah dasar. Bukan juga siswa yang suka membully, _malah_ ia selalu membantu temannya yang kesusahan. Bukan juga siswa pembangkang, siapapun di sekolah atau rumahnya tau kalau Baekhyun itu seorang yang penurut. Yang jadi masalah adalah Baekhyun adalah seorang yang mudah terpancing emosinya, dan itu di pastikan akan berakhir dengan sebuah perkelahian, atau kalau Baekhyun sedang tidak ' _mood_ ', ia hanya akan memberi sebuah pukulan yang mampu membuat tulang hidung lawannya bergeser. Maklum ia pernah menjuarai kejuaraan bela diri tingkat kota dan meraih _Gold medal_.

Dan karena sifatnya itulah banyak siswa ataupun siswi yang segan padanya, lebih kepada takut sebenarnya. Dan untungnya adalah ia cucu kesayangan dari pemilik sekolah, karena itulah, seberasa seringnya ia berkelahi, Baekhyun hanya akan mendapat teguran.

Siang itu, kelas Baekhyun kedatangan siswa baru. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat guru Im mempersilahkannya masuk. Dan bisik-bisik mulai tergantikan dengan jeritan khas perempuan, meskipun sebenarnya tidak hanya kaum perempuan saja yang menjerit, tapi kaum _bottom_ alias _uke_ alias _yang ditusuk_ juga, saat siswa baru itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas dan berhenti di samping guru Im. Terkecuali Baekhyun tentunya. Ia malah menyeringai kecil.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Perkenalan itu diakhiri dengan jeritan yang sama saat Chanyeol baru saja memasuki kelas. Guru Im mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun, karena hanya itu satu-satunya bangku yang kosong.

Selama kelas berlangsung, bisik-bisik itu masih ada, bahkan ada yang mencuri-curi pandang ke Chanyeol. Dan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, para perempuan dan laki-laki kaum _bottom,_ berbondong-bondong memenuhi meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan, selama itu tak menganggunya.

Namun saat Minhyun, lelaki yang di juluki _'Haus Belaian'_ mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol lalu menggodanya, emosi Baekhyun terpancing.

Maka hanya satu yang Baekhyun lakukan, berdiri dari duduknya dan menendang sekuat tenaga tubuh Minhyun hingga terpental ke depan. Lalu memberikan satu pukulan di wajah Minhyun.

"Itulah akibatnya setelah kau berani-beraninya menggoda milik orang lain."

Lalu kemudian meninggalkan Minhyun yang terkapar dengan tulang hidung yang bergeser untuk mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Tanpa mempedulikan suasana kelas yang menjadi hening karena perbuatannya. Juga ekspresi kaget dari Chanyeol yang kemudian berganti menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Itu baru Baekhyunku."

"Idiot."


	14. 14

Future Husband

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

"Chan.. Yeol?" Remaja bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh, mendengar namanya di panggil dan menemukan lelaki mungil dengan pakaian lusuh.

"Ya?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Aku Chanyeol."

Dan tubuh Chanyeol terdorong ke belakang karena lelaki bertubuh mungil itu memeluknya. Keningnya berkerut sedang otaknya di penuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Astaga. Tidak sia-sia aku terjatuh di semak-semak tadi." Katanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menyahuti, namun kening makin berkerut. Pandangannya ia bawa pada lelaki mungil di hadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan beberapa daun terselip, wajahnya bersih kalau saja tidak ada tanah kering yang menempel, bajunya lusuh ada beberapa robekan di berbagai sisi begitupun dengan celananya, dan di sepatunya ada ranting kering yang menyangkut.

Oke, itu sungguh penampilan yang tidak layak. Apalagi untuk Chanyeol yang seorang pengamat _fashion_.

"Chanyeol? Kau mendengarkanku?" Lelaki mungil itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Astaga, pasti kau tak mendengar. Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi tidak di dengar sama sekali. Kau-

"Tunggu." Chanyeol memotong ucapan si mungil. Kesadarannya telah kembali dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otaknya sudah memaksa untuk di keluarkan.

"Kau siapa? Mengapa kau tau namaku? Dan mengapa kau memelukku? Juga mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?"

Lelaki mungil itu menghela nafas.

"Aku, Baekhyun. Tentu aku tau namamu, kau suami masa depanku, dan aku-

"Apa?!"

"Apa apanya? Dan, Chanyeol, bisakah tidak memotong ucapanku terus?"

"Kau siapa? Suami masa depanku? hahaha... jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Park Chanyeol!"

"A..apa?"

Dan seketika semua gelap dimata Chanyeol. Hanya yang terdengar dan terlihat terakhir adalah Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya dan menghampirinya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai koridor kampusnya.

* * *

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa untuk yang menjalankannya :)


	15. 15

Chanyeol

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun keluarganya akan hancur seperti ini. Orang tuanya meninggal bunuh diri. Kakak satu-satunya dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal. Adiknya hilang. Tak ada siapapun disisinya.

Meski sebenarnya Baekhyun masih punya satu orang lagi, suaminya, lelaki yang menikahinya dua tahun lalu. Tapi apa mau dikata, justru suaminyalah yang menghancurkan keluarganya.

Bukan hanya keluarganya, perusahaannya pun dihancurkan. Menyebarkan berita miring hingga para pemegang saham mencabut saham mereka. Karyawannya mengundurkan diri satu persatu. Perusahaannya bangkrut dalam hitungan minggu.

Semua bagai mimpi buruk untuk Baekhyun. Kalau saja Baekhyun tau Yifan hanya membalaskan dendam ayahnya, Baekhyun tak akan mau menikah dengannya.

Menyesal. Itu yang Baekhyun rasakan. Karenanya, disinilah ia sekarang. Di atas jembatan sungai Han.

"Ibu, ayah, _hyung_. Maafkan aku. Semua salahku.."

Dengan air mata yang terus menetes, Baekhyun sudah akan terjun sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Lelaki jangkung dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Siapa aku? Ya! Tidak sopan mengajak berkenalan seseorang dengan cara seperti itu."

"Cih. Pergilah. Atau kau akan terkena masalah nantinya." Lelaki jangkung itu tertawa dengan keras.

"Justru aku disini ingin membereskan masalah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Anak kedua dari pasangan Byun Jiyoon dan Byun Minhwa. Benar, bukan?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Ck. Sudah ku bilang, tidak sopan mengajak berkenalan dengan cara seperti itu." Baekhyun tak menjawab alih-alih memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku ingin memberimu sebuah penawaran menarik."

"Penawaran? Jangan bercanda. Pergilah. Lagipula aku tak tau kau siapa."

"Kau tak mau? Sayang sekali. Aku pikir, aku akan dapat partner yang hebat untuk menghancurkan Yifan."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Menghancurkan Yifan. Seperti ia menghancurkan aku dan kau." Baekhyun merasakan tatapan yang tersirat akan kemarahan dan dendam di mata Chanyeol. Dan entah mengapa, tubuhnya turun dari atas jembatan dan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Dan entah mengapa juga mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau tertarik?"

Sebut saja Baekhyun gila karena ia justru menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin dendam sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Tak peduli akan orang tuanya yang selalu mengatakan untuk tidak membalas dendam. Bayangan kematian orang tua yang dilihatnya langsung semakin menguatkannya untuk membalas dendam.

"Bagus." Chanyeol menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku? Kau cantik meskipun lelaki, dan aku tampan. Jadi, perpaduan yang bagus bukan?"

Dan sebuah tendangan di tulang kering Chanyeol adalah jawaban dari Baekhyun. Tapi tunggu! Mengapa ada rona merah muda di pipi Baekhyun?


	16. 16

I Love You

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

PLAK

Tamparan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya lagi-lagi Chanyeol terima saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Byun.

Dan entah sudah ke berapa kalinya bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Dan sebaris kalimat yang tak lupa Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Selamat malam, Ayah"

Juga sebaris cemoohan yang tak lupa diberikan untuknya.

"Ayah? Aku tak sudi memiliki menantu sepertimu" lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di depan pintu tanpa di persilahkan untuk masuk.

Chanyeol memandang Ayah mertuanya sendu. Kepala di dongakkan agar bening di matanya tak tumpah. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Kakinya melangkah dengan berat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di bangunan kecil belakang rumah utama.

Tubuhnya Chanyeol banting di atas kasur. Matanya terpejam erat namun tak ada niat untuk terlelap.

Chanyeol menunggu, menunggu seseorang yang akan selalu datang mengobati lukanya. Seseorang yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan Chanyeol kembali ke rumah ini.

Langkah kaki tergopoh terdengar di telinga lebarnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman terindah yang hanya akan Chanyeol perlihatkan pada seseorang itu.

"Chanyeol!" Lelaki bertubuh lebih kecil dari Chanyeol datang menghampirinya. Nafasnya tersengal. Sebulir peluh meluncur di pelipisnya.

"Chan.. Ayah menamparmu lagi?" Tangan milik lelaki itu terayun menuju pipi Chanyeol yang sekarang tercetak jelas bekas tamparan.

"Tak apa, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol meringsut mendekat ke tubuh Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi kasur. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di perut lelaki mungil itu. Sedang kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tak apa, selagi masih ada kau disisiku, Baek. Aku tak apa meski ayah harus menamparku ratusan bahkan ribuan kali lagi" suaranya teredam namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Chan"

Chanyeol bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun. Mengusap pipi halus milik suami mungilnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Karena sampai saat ini, Ayah belum menerimaku. Aku akan berusaha, membuktikan pada ayah, bahwa aku pantas untuk mendampingimu, Baek"

"Dan aku juga akan berusaha meyakinkan ayah, kalau bersamamu adalah kebahagiaanku"

Senyuman tercetak di bibir keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata yang akan selalu mereka ucapkan. Kata yang akan selalu menjadi penyemangat untuk keduanya. Kata yang akan selalu Chanyeol ingat di setiap langkahnya.

Kata yang membuat Chanyeol berani melangkah jauh dari kehidupannya yang kelam dulu.


	17. 17

Barbell

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang kini ia rasakan. Perasaan ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin atau menyesel sepenuh hati. Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga menyesal karena memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun tadi hingga membuat lelaki mungilnya seperti ini.

Semua bermula saat Baekhyun, yang baru selesai dengan jadwalnya, menelepon dan mengatakan akan mengunjunginya di _gym_ tempat biasa mereka berlatih.

Baekhyun datang saat Chanyeol sedang berlatih. Setelah membuka sepatu yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan sandal merah muda yang entah milik siapa, Baekhyun menghampirinya. Menghapus setitik keringat yang ada di kening Chanyeol dan mengecup bibirnya singkat, tak peduli banyak orang yang melihat.

"Bagaimana tadi? Menyenangkan?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menaruh _barbell_ di tempatnya.

"Sangat" Baekhyun menjawab semangat. Binar ceria di wajahnya terlukis dengan jelas.

"Jadi, kemana kita malam ini?" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, tanda tak tau. Sebelum senyum lebar tercipta di bibirnya.

"Aku punya ide"

Chanyeol belum menjawab namun Baekhyun sudah berbalik memunggunginya. Mengambil sebuah _dumbbell_ kecil dan menaruhnya tak jauh dari Chanyeol berdiri.

"Ayo kita bertanding. Kau mengangkat _barbell_ yang tadi, dengan satu tangan, dan aku akan mengangkat _dumbbell_ ini"

"Apa? Baek, itu tidak adil. Tentu kau yang akan menang"

"Jadi kau menolak permintaanku?" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Mata puppy milik Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa di tolaknya.

"Baiklah"

"Oke, kau duluan"

Chanyeol sekuat tenaga mengangkat _barbell_ yang beratnya hampir sama dengan berat tubuhnya menggunakan satu tangan. Seperti yang di minta Baekhyun.

Mengangkat _barbell_ itu hingga mencapai pinggangnya lalu kemudian melepasnya.

"Huh" Chanyeol berhasil. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap mengangkat _dumbbell_ nya. Dengan ekspresi seolah-olah itu berat.

Lalu kemudian melepasnya setelah berhasil mengangkat sampai pinggangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya namun berganti mata melotot beberapa detik kemudian.

"Huwaaa.. Chanyeol~" Baekhyun berteriak memegang jari kakinya yang tak sengaja tertimpa _dumbbell_ , tak menghiraukan tatapan kaget orang sekitar.

"Chanyeol~ Hiks.. Kakiku~"

"Chanyeol~ Hiks.. Kakiku lumpuh~"

"Chanyeol~ Hiks.. Kakiku pasti di amputasi~"

"Huwaaaaa.. Chanyeol~"


	18. 18

Chanyeol

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu aneh. Seperti saat ini, saat Chanyeol yang dengan tiba-tiba mengajaknya bersalaman. Meskipun Baekhyun tak tau apa maksudnya, ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Kemudian beberapa detik setelah tangan mereka terlepas, Chanyeol mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memegang tangan malaikat tak bersayap di sampingku"

Lalu mengabaikan semburat merah muda di pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupku, yang akan menemaniku hingga aku menua. Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku mencintaimu"

Membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah dan mulutnya yang terus mengumpati Chanyeol tentunya.

Juga membuat beberapa anak kecil di sampingnya menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi.

Si sulung Jackson yang memutar bola matanya. Si anak kedua Jesper yang bertingkah seolah ingin muntah. Dan si bungsu Jiwon yang mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Daddy, berhenti merayu Papa!" - Jiwon

"Daddy, bermesraanlah kalau kalian hanya sedang berdua!" - Jesper

"Oh, _please_ , Dad. Aku tak ingin mendengar suara aneh malam ini. Besok aku ujian!" - Jackson


	19. 19

Vampir

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya, Park Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang realistis. Ia tak percaya pada apapun yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Seperti vampir misalnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak mempercayai makhluk yang katanya abadi itu. Menurutnya, itu hanya mitos belaka. Hanya sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur.

Karena itulah, saat sebuah berita muncul di layar televisinya, memberitakan tentang kematian misterius seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan luka gigit di lehernya, Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Digigit vampir? Yang benar saja, batinnya. Ia merasa, berita acara akhir-akhirnya semakin memprihatinkan.

Chanyeol segera mematikan televisi dan beralih pada ponselnya. Senyumnya mengembang setelah melihat wallpaper yang terpasang di ponselnya. Ada dirinya juga seorang lelaki mungil. Byun Baekhyun namanya. Kekasihnya sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun, ia adalah lelaki pendiam di kelas mereka. Selalu duduk menyendiri di bangku belakang. Namun memiliki senyum yang sangat indah. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol jatuh hati padanya. Dan Chanyeol sangat beruntung memilikinya.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk di ponselnya. Pesan dari Baekhyun.

'Chan, aku sudah selesai. Bisa jemput aku sekarang?'

Tanpa banyak kata, ia segera melesat menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

Di tengah perjalanan, Chanyeol merasa gelisah. Entah karena apa. Rasanya, Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat sampai disana. Karena itulah, tanpa berpikir banyak, Chanyeol menginjak gas semakin dalam.

Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya semakin meningkatkan kecepatannya. Hingga tak menyadari di depannya ada sebuah truk berhenti tepat di tengah jalan dengan pengemudi yang berada di sampingnya terlihat sedang menelepon. Chanyeol berhasil menghindar dari kecelakaan dengan truk namun tidak dengan mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Mobilnya terguling beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan terbalik.

Seorang pengendara yang lewat segera menghubungi kepolisian dan tak lama polisi juga ambulans datang ke tempat kecelakaan itu.

Baekhyun masih menunggu di depan cafe. Sudah hampir satu jam namun Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Biasanya tak sampai setengah Chanyeol sudah ada di depannya.

Drrt drrt

Getaran dari ponselnya terasa di saku bajunya. Nomor tidak dikenal.

"Hallo"

Kakinya lemas, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk seketika. Kata-kata dari si penelepon benar membuatnya lemas.

"C..Chanyeol"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Baekhyun memberhentikan taksi dan menyebutkan alamat tujuannya. Rumah sakit Seoul.

 _"Maaf, apa anda kerabat dari tuan Chanyeol? Kami dari kepolisian Seoul ingin memberitahu bahwa Tuan Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah sakit-_

Kata-kata dari penelepon tadi terus terngiang di pikirannya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Jangan pergi"

Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Setelah tiga jam menangani Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera di pindah ke ruangan ICU.

Kata dokter, pecahan kaca banyak melukai wajahnya, terutama matanya. Juga kepalanya yang terbentur beberapa kali. Lalu, kakinya yang terjepit. Dan terakhir saraf di otaknya yang kemungkinan mengalami gangguan karena benturan itu.

Kondisinya jauh dari kata baik. Bahkan lebih dari kata buruk.

Chanyeol hanya sebatang kara karena kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih mempunyai keluarga. Maka, disinilah Baekhyun, menjaganya siang dan malam. Terkadang sendiri, terkadang di temani sang adik, Sehun. Yang juga sudah mengenal dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah satu minggu, Baek" itu Sehun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang Chanyeol. Tangannya menggenggam tangan seseorang yang telah di anggapnya sebagai Kakak.

"Ya, aku tau, Sehun"

"Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kau-

"Tidak, Sehun"

"Tapi, Baek-

"Cukup. Lebih baik kau pulang, Kyungsoo menunggumu"

"Baiklah. Kabari aku kalau terjadi apa-apa"

Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua dengan Chanyeol setelah menepuk pundak sang kakak.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sudah satu minggu Chanyeol tertidur. Kondisinya bukannya membaik malah semakin buruk. Dokter bilang, hanya keajaiban yang bisa membantunya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terasa dingin.

"Haruskah aku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi airmatanya tak akan bisa keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membenciku setelahnya? Aku tak ingin kau membenciku, Chanyeol" suaranya semakin lirih.

"Tapi aku juga tak ingin-

Tiiiiiittt

Suara monitor jantung mengalihkannya. Matanya sepenuhnya membulat setelahnya. Garis lurus terlihat disana.

"Tidak"

"Tidak, Chan"

"Chanyeol!" Tubuh Chanyeol di goncangnya. Berusaha membuat Chanyeol kembali bernafas.

"Kumohon, Chan.." suara monitor masih terdengar di telinganya membuatnya semakin putus asa.

"Maafkan aku, Chan. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Baekhyun melepaskan semua alat medis di tubuh Chanyeol. Taring yang tak begitu panjang terlihat di antara giginya yang rapi. Lalu mengendus leher Chanyeol dan mengigitnya dalam-dalam. Mengalirkan racun miliknya. Lalu berpindah menuju lengannya dan kembali mengigit dan mengalirkan racunnya. Terus seperti itu di beberapa bagian tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terduduk setelahnya. Mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Juga berharap ia belum terlambat untuk mengubah Chanyeol menjadi sepertinya. Menjadi makhluk yang sebelumnya Chanyeol tak percayai keberadaannya.

Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mulai dari menyukai musik, menyukai olahraga basket, menyukai negara Jepang, sampai menyukai langit malam. Namun hanya satu perbedaan diantara mereka, Chanyeol tak mempercayai adanya vampir sedang Baekhyun mempercayainya.

Pernah Chanyeol bertanya, mengapa Baekhyun mempercayai adanya vampir. Dan Baekhyun hanya akan tersenyum dan Chanyeol akan mengusak rambut Baekhyun sampai berantakan.

'Aku mempercayainya karena aku juga adalah seorang vampir, Chan' lirih Baekhyun yang tak terdengar oleh Chanyeol.


	20. 20

Gone

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk seluruh keluarga Park. Park Yoora, satu-satunya wanita cantik di keluarga itu kini telah resmi menjadi seorang istri. Pernikahannya di gelar dengan cukup meriah. Tamu-tamu yang terdiri dari sanak saudara, teman menuntut ilmu, rekan kerja pasangan pengantin itu juga rekan bisnis dari kedua keluarga, datang silih berganti. Tawa dan canda terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan resepsi. Pertanda, kebahagiaan meliputi mereka semua.

Termasuk juga Baekhyun. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Matanya bergerak melihat keseluruh tamu yang datang. Dan terhenti di satu sosok yang sedang tertawa dengan lebarnya. Park Chanyeol. Kekasih hatinya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang hingga menenggelamkan mata sipitnya.

"Tertawalah terus seperti itu, _Love"_ lirihnya.

-cb-

Acara resepsi pernikahan itu sudah selesai sejak satu jam lalu. Seluruh keluarga kini berada di kediaman Park sedang duduk melingkari meja makan dengan banyak menu masakan di atasnya. Tertawa bersama dengan menceritakan hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Derit kursi mengalihkan perhatian mereka ketika Chanyeol menggesernya. Cengiran khasnya di berikan Chanyeol pada mereka.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus undur diri. Tubuhku serasa remuk saat ini"

"Tidak apa, Chan. Kau telah bekerja keras hari ini. Terima kasih" Ayah Park bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk lalu menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Apapun untuk kakakku tersayang, Ayah"

Sorakan diterima Chanyeol setelahnya. Lalu setelah membungkukkan badannya, Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya.

Tubuhnya Chanyeol banting di ranjang miliknya. Mata bulat itu terpejam. Menahan airmata yang sejak tadi di tahan.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tak siap untuk melepaskan kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Chanyeol belum siap, meski nyatanya, Yoora sudah memberitahu perihal pernikahan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. Menahan tawa melihat kekasih hatinya sedang menahan dengan kuat airmatanya.

"Menangislah, _Love._ Tak ada siapapun disini. Hanya aku dan kau"

Dan Chanyeol benar menangis. Menumpahkan semua yang di tahannya.

 _"Dear.."_ ucapnya dalam isakan memanggil pemilik hatinya, Baekhyun.

"Ya, sayang. Aku disini" Baekhyun beringsut mendekat. Memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar.

 _"Dear.."_ lirih Chanyeol lagi. Membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Yoora tergopoh mendengar teriakan adiknya. Matanya memerah menahan airmata. Setelah sampai di dalam kamar sang adik, airmata dengan deras keluar dari kedua mata indahnya.

Chanyeol meringkuk dengan airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Membuat Yoora dengan segera memeluk tubuh bergetar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyuniie" lirih Chanyeol kembali. Semakin membuat airmata Yoora mengalir.

"Baekhyuniie"

 _"Dear"_

Tangan Yoora bergerak mengambil satu buah suntikan dengan cairan di dalamnya. Lalu menyuntikkannya ke lengan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Maafkan aku, Chan" isaknya.

"Ku mohon, lupakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tenang disana"

* * *

Chanyeol menangis bukan hanya karena dirinya yang belum siap di tinggal Yoora, tapi juga tentang pemilik hatinya yang pergi meninggalkannya selamanya di saat hari Chanyeol akan melamar Baekhyun.

* * *

Happy Wedding Yoora Eonni. Semoga menjadi keluarga yang selalu di berkahi kebahagiaan. Semoga, Chanbaek cepet di kasih keponakan. Hahaha

Oh, haaaiii. Ini hari bahagia tapi malah bikin cerita sedih-sedihan. Maaf yaah. Anti mainstream lah bahasanya.

Btw, exo udah mau kambek. Siapkah? Harus siap ya.

Jangan lupa beli albumnya, inget target PO 2juta copy album. Kalo bingung mau beli yang mana, beli 3-3 nya aja. Hihihi

Last, makasih udah baca ya. Jangan lupa makan, karena untuk teriak jungkirbalik garagara moment Chanbaek itu butuh energi.


	21. 21

Drama

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

"Loh? Dramanya sudah berakhir? Hanya beberapa minggu? Aah tidak seru!" Baekhyun melempar sumpitnya asal di atas meja sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menegang ponsel yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini.

" _Babe_.."

"Harusnya bisa lebih lama lagi! Aku kan masih ingin melihat mereka di akun gosip!" Celoteh Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan makanan yang hampir dingin juga tatapan kekesalan dari orang di depannya.

"Sayang.."

"Eh tapi bagus juga sih. Dengan begini, Kaisoo _shipper_ semakin tak tertandingi. Kim Kai hanya untuk Doh Kyungsoo. Hidup Kaisoo!" Baekhyun melompat dari bangkunya dengan tangan yang mengepal di udara.

"Park Baekhyun!" Suara tegas itu sampai di pendengaran Baekhyun. Membuatnya segera mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hehehe. Maaf, Chanyeolie"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Sumpit yang sejak tadi di taruhnya di meja ia ambil. Dan menyumpitkan _dumpling_ di depannya lalu menyuapkannya ke Baekhyun.

"Makanlah dulu, sayang. Kau bisa memainkan ponselmu nanti. Dan jangan melompat seperti tadi. Bagaimana kalau _baby_ kaget lalu meminta keluar sekarang? Kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menggelengkan kepala sedang mulutnya masih mengunyah _dumpling_ yang tadi di suapi Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangnya yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan saat makan.

Lalu kemudian Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan jari-jari yang bermain-main di ujung kaosnya. "Aku kenyang, Yeol"

Lagi, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Kehamilan Baekhyun yang baru memasuki bulan ke empat membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makannya. Seperti sekarang ini. Dan jalan satu-satunya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah

"Kemari" meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan menyuapi Baekhyun. Satu suap dua suap hingga makanan di depannya habis tak bersisa. Juga segelas susu kehamilan yang telah berpindah isinya.

Dan di tutup dengan puluhan kecupan ringan yang Baekhyun berikan pada suami tercintanya, Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Hai bagaimana kabar kalian? masih sehat ngeliat moment chanbaek selama TWELS2? Ini baru awal2, masih banyak episode nya. jadi mohon di siapkan tisunya kali2 mimisan liat moment chanbaek hahaha.

Dan, sekian dari aku. terima kasih sudah membaca. aku bakal balik lagi kalo punya ide.


	22. 22

Yacht

Chanyeol - Baekhyun

Baekhyun itu menyukai kesederhanaan. Seperti misalnya pakaian, Baekhyun hanya akan membeli pakaian yang menurutnya bagus, tak peduli meskipun itu hanya seharga dua puluh ribu won.

Lalu transportasi, Baekhyun akan memilih menggunakan bus umum atau sepeda kemana pun ia pergi, meskipun sebenarnya ada banyak mobil mewah di rumahnya.

Kemudian makanan, Baekhyun tak akan segan untuk duduk diam menunggu makanan pesanannya datang di sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan, selagi makanan itu enak Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkannya.

Terakhir, kehidupannya. Baekhyun terlahir dari darah konglomerat asli, darah Byun. Sejak Baekhyun masih dalam kandungan, dirinya sudah di limpahi dengan kemewahan. Namun itu semua tak menjadikannya sosok yang tinggi hati. Baekhyun tetaplah membumi.

Tak memandang siapapun mereka berasal, entah dari kasta paling bawah atau berwajah buruk rupa sekalipun, Baekhyun tak peduli. Bagi Baekhyun, harta di bumi hanya sekedar titipan dari Tuhan.

Jadi, saat kekasih hatinya, Park Chanyeol, yang sama-sama berdarah konglomerat asli, melamarnya di sebuah kapal pesiar super megah dan mewah, yang Baekhyun lakukan saat itu adalah

" _Ach_ " menendang tulang kering Park Chanyeol yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Boo, aku melamarmu dengan romantis dan kau malah menendangku, _aargh_ ini sakit, sial" Chanyeol memegangi kakinya yang di pastikan akan memar, Baekhyun itu pernah menjadi pelatih hapkido di kampus omong-omong.

"Bodoh" satu kata yang Baekhyun keluarkan lalu kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang.

"Ya ya ya. Aku tau aku pintar" Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Jadi, Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau mengganti margamu menjadi Park?"

Tangan Baekhyun di genggam dengan mata yang saling menatap dalam. Hingga Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama memutuskannya.

Satu pukulan pelan Baekhyun layangkan pada dada Chanyeol kemudian memeluk erat tubuh tinggi di depannya.

"Bodoh. Haruskah kau mengulang momen ini setiap kali kita berbulan madu?" gumam Baekhyun yang masih terdengar di telinga lebar Park Chanyeol.

"Hahaha. Aku akan selalu mengulangnya, karena momen itu adalah awal dari kehidupan kita berdua. Juga, karena momen inilah satu-satunya kemewahan yang kau sukai sayang." satu kecupan Chanyeol berikan.

"Appa, Daddy. Bisakah kalian cepat berdramanya? Jiwon sudah mengacak-acak meja makan. Juga Jackson dan Jesper yang akan sudah bersiap membakar dapur. Aaaah mengapa harus aku yang selalu menjaga _triple_ _J_ yang menyebalkan ini?? Ooh Tuhan~" Taehyung, anak tertua dari pasangan Park berteriak dari dalam kapal pesiar, mengagetkan dua lelaki berbeda tinggi badan itu.

"Hahaha. Ayo kembali ke dalam, Chan. Taeh hmmpt-

Bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan cepatnya menyambar bibir tipis kesukaannya. Lumatan demi lumatan di berikannya. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan.

Chanyeol masih akan terus melumat bibir Baekhyun jika saja ia tak mendengar suara Taehyun yang terdengar lagi.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Satu kecupan di berikannya pada bibir kesayangannya.

"Ya, sayang. Appa datang~"

Lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan gundukan besar di bagian selatannya.


End file.
